New Girl
by Guerini-chan
Summary: All hope seems to be lost for our favourite couple because of a new girl, but is this girl even human? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**New girl by JC Lova,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, I just watch it.**

**Cindy's POV**

**Bbbrrriiinnnggg!**

"Stupid alarm" I muttered to myself

I turned the alarm off and lazily got up. I went to my wardrobe and looked inside, all there was, was 6 green tank tops and 7 ¾ grey/brown jeans, I quickly slipped my top and pants and headed downstairs.

I looked at the table, all I saw my breakfast and a note saying: Gone shopping be back at 4pm. I shrugged and looked outside.

Beep Beep! Looking at the time I noticed it was already 8 am and quickly grabbed my bag and headed outside.

I got onto the bus and saw a new girl sitting behind Libby and in front of Sheen and Carl, and that was meant to be Jimmy's seat, I looked around and saw only one seat spare and that was next to Butch, he looked at me threatening to punch me if I got anywhere near him. Realizing she must have sat there to avoid him, I sat next to Libby…

I turned around and greeted her. "Hello!" I said in my nicest way possible.

She looked up from her book she was reading and replied, "Salutations."

I looked at her in confusion; she sighed and said, "It means Hello."

"Oh," I replied, I turned to Libby and gave her the "Who's she" Look.

Libby just replied, "Oh, This is Silvia, she is new and didn't have anywhere else to sit so I told her she could sit here."

I smiled at her and sat back in my seat until I saw Nick go onto the bus; I turned around and told her, "Oh its Nick, Ok, this guy will give a lollypop to…" I stopped and slinked back in my seat when I saw Nick approaching the new girl.

He was walking past then stopped and said, "Hey dude." He then took out the lollypop in his mouth and gestured Silvia to take it.

She replied, "Oh no thank you I don't take other people's…" She paused and looked at the purple lollypop in disgust. "… Lollypops…" she then smiled sweetly and pushed his hand back.

Shocked, Nick gave her a confused look and walked on.

I stared at her in astonishment, no one has ever refused Nick's lollypop, and I soon noticed her looking out the window dreamily.

She asked in some sort of daze "Who's he?"

I turned to see who it was, my jaw dropped as I saw non other than Jimmy Neutron, He was bouncing in his Gum-mobile but instead of yellow, it was red and had his atom signature in yellow on the side.

I saw Jimmy look at the bus and say "Like my new and improved Gum-Mobile it…" He trailed off when he saw the new girl and crashed into a tree.

"Yes, Nerdtron, the only thing that's changed is the colour." I replied in the voice that I usually give people when I am insulting Jimmy.

The kids all laughed, even though I didn't think it was that funny. A short time after the bus stopped and everyone got off and headed to the school, all but Silvia, Sheen and Carl. As usual Sheen and Carl had headed towards Jimmy and Silvia ran a few metres behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my Gosh! Will Jimmy Like Silvia too? Will Silvia Like Jimmy? Will Cindy have to find another genius to love? Or will something go right?**

**Jimmy's POV**

After having to scrap myself off the ground and get the Gum off my shirt, I saw Sheen and Carl running towards me.

"That was awesome Jimmy!" Sheen replied giving off his usual goofy smile.

"Yeah! But the parts were you trailed off what you were saying and when you crashed into a tree and when…" Carl said until I cut him off. "Okay, Okay, I get the Picture."

"Are you ok?" asked Silvia who just finished running towards me, she seemed concerned.

"Uh… Uh…" I stumbled trying to think of something to say, "I am fine, thank you for asking, but… who are you?"

She hit her head and then said "Oops, Sorry, I am Silvia, but by the sound of it you are Jimmy Nerdtron?" she replied after thinking of what Cindy and Sheen said.

"It's really Jimmy Neutron but that's a start." I said calmly not bothering to ask were she got Nerdtron from.

**Bbbrrriiinnnggg!!!**

"Oh I have to go, nice meeting you, bye." She said running towards the school.

"Wow, she's… she's… Nice.. I guess…" I said after noticing my friends were around. "Um… we better get to class."

They looked at me confusingly and then we ran towards school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh no this isn't good at all! But what's happening in class?**

**Cindy's POV**

We were in class and learning fractions when suddenly…

"Hello everyone, I want to introduce a new student!" said Principle Willoughby cheerfully, as always.

"BBRRAAKK! Well hello there WWWHHAATTS your name?" asked Miss Fowl, which as usual made at least one word in her sentence very loud and chicken like.

"I am Silvia Warphole." Replied Silvia in a very shy voice. She looked up in front of her and became in eye contact with Jimmy. My face went red with anger, I turned to Libby.

"Did you see that? She had done it again!" I said angrily.

"What?" replied Libby confused.

"She was looking at Jimmy! I don't like were this is going…" I said until I was cut off by Miss Fowl, "Cindy! BBRRAAKK! It is rude to talk while others are talking! I will find a punishment for you after LLLUUUNNCCHH! BBRRAAKK!"

Suddenly the Janitor came in, "May I have one of your students to watch the security cameras? I have to go clean up some puke." Explained the Janitor.

"Of course, Cindy, BBBRRRAAAKKK! That can be your PPUUNNIISSHHIISSHHMMEENNTT!" said Miss Fowl.

I took a deep sigh and went with the janitor to the security room, "Ok, here is the remote, press the number of the television to hear the sounds in that certain part of the school." Said the Janitor, leaving me alone.

I sat at the controls for a while, until I saw Jimmy and Silvia leaving the class…


	4. Chapter 4

**The last Chapter didn't do anything! But what's in Silvia's mind?**

**Silvia's POV**

**After Cindy left the class, Silvia was seated behind Jimmy.**

"_My plan is working; I just need him to do something for me…"_

"Hey Jimmy, I hear that you are really smart, what is your IQ?" I asked him, in my best sweet voice.

"Huh? Oh… My IQ is 210." He replied, like it wasn't much.

"WOW!" I said, but was shushed by Sheen who was sitting next to me, I never knew Sheen would do that... "It's too bad though…"

"What do you mean?" asked Jimmy. I giggled and replied, "My IQ is 213, is it different now that you know that someone is smarter than you?"

His mouth was open in disbelief, I thought I saw a bug fly into it but I bet I was imagining it…

"JIMMY! BBRRAAKKK! Seeming that you are getting along with Silvia so well, maybe you would like to show her around the school, BBRRAAKK!" asked Miss Fowl. _"Perfect, my plan is working…"_

"Um… I will be happy to?" said Jimmy.

I got up from my chair and headed towards the door and waited outside for Jimmy,

He showed me all sorts of places, the Principle's office, the Gym , the cafeteria and the science block, there was just outside to show me.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is getting interesting, what is Silvia going to do?**

**Jimmy's POV**

Silvia is very interesting I never knew that somewhere out there that there was someone who is smarter than me! I must admit that usually when I introduce people around the school, I nearly fall asleep, but there's something different about Silvia.

"And last but not least, outside… it is widely known for it's… (I sigh) do you know what I mean, or do I have to explain it to you?" I asked.

"No you don't need to explain, it reminds me of my old school, a little too much…" said Silvia, as she looked at me and sweetly smiled.

"Good." I said as I noticed that she was looking at something in the distance, something around the school. "Hey what are you looking at?"

"Lets go over there!" she said as she grabbed my hand, it felt odd, it wasn't the same feeling normal people gave me when they dragged me somewhere, her hand felt very cold, freezing in fact.

She dragged me to a place were there was one tree were pink flower petals had fell off and covered the ground, there was a wooden bench and a small bush in between the tree and the bench.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" she said as running into the centre of the small place, it seemed the petals raised and flowed around her, she looked, beautiful.

"Yeah, you are." I said in a daze.

She turned towards me in a confused look, "Uh I mean yeah… it's beautiful." I quickly covered up.

She smiled at me and said in a sweet voice "I know what you really said, but anyway we should get back to class."


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh dear this isn't going very well for Cindy! All hope seems to be lost!**

**Cindy's POV**

I have been staring at these television screens for ages and haven't found anything that could cause harm to the school; I think I might eardrops on Silvia and Jimmy.

I looked at the television in shock! He called Silvia beautiful! I can't believe it, when he shows others around he never compliments them… this is horrifying! Thank goodness they are heading back to class before they hold hands or worse, I shiver, Kiss.

I click on the Television before the class, I see them there about to walk into the class, wait she's holding him back… what is she saying? _**"Jimmy thank you for showing me around, that was very sweet of you." says Silvia as she leans over and kisses him on the cheek. "Uh… thanks?" replied Jimmy with his eyes wide open and blushed.**_ That little… I am just glad Jimmy is heading into the class, but why isn't Silvia … wait a second, is she looking at me? It looks like she is… Oh my gosh! I knew there was something fishy about her! I quickly got up and ran to the class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh this is getting very tense keep reading for this Chapter is one of my favourites! He he he he!**

**Jimmy's POV**

There is something different about that girl, her hands are cold, her lips are cold, but she seems human, or is she?

"Class, open your books to…" said Miss Fowl until… **bbbrrriiinnnggg!** Miss fowl sighs and then adds, "Ok class recess, time to go… NNNOOOWWW! BBBRRRAAAKKK!"

The whole class leaves but Sheen and Carl who are worrying about me.

"Jimmy what's wrong? You turned silent like the episode 2:97 Ultra Lord Verus the world of mutes." Said Sheen holding up his Ultra Lord character in my face

"Yeah Jimmy, what he said…" said Carl.

"I dunno what happened… but something's fishy about that Silvia Girl…" I said curiously while staring out the window.

"Tell me about it, I asked her what her favourite Ultra Lord character was and she told me to get lost, and I never heard of that character!" when Sheen said "to get lost" she crossed his eyes like he does when he acts like a maniac, not like its unusual.

Goddard was next to me for a strange reason, and I asked him, "Goddard, file search for Silvia Warphole, and where did she come from."

Goddard showed up a screen saying "Silvia Warphole, Home: Venus."

"I knew there was something strange about her!" I said.

"You took your time, now if you excuse me I need a word with Jimmy... Privately." Said Silvia with an evil smile on her face.

Sheen and Carl shrugged and left the room, but stayed standing outside, Silvia waved her hand at the front of the door and it closed, after she put her hands together and pulls them apart, a glowing purple ball is in the centre.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"I have strict orders from the League of Villains to destroy you; apparently they say that I am the only one who is strong enough." She said, staring at the purple glowing object.

It grows bigger and bigger and soon after she throws it at me, I dodge it by jumping through an open window, she transforms herself into her alien form, she looks human but all blue and scales as skin. "You can't get away form me James! I will get you!" she says in a very scratchy voice, I run as fast as I can and bump into Cindy.

"Watch were you are going, Nerdtron!" She replies with anger.

"No time to argue the League of Villains are after me again!" I say running for my life.

"Oh yeah sure Spewtron" she looks at Silvia, "… is that, Silvia?" she said staring at the hovering blue alien coming towards her. "Um Neutron… Should I run?" she said in a shivering voice.

I noticed just in time that Silvia is charging up another purple sphere and is about to throw it at Cindy.

"Think, Think, THINK!" I mumbled to myself. All I could see was pictures of Cindy in my head, until I thought how cold Silvia was.

"BRAIN BLAST!" I shouted, I realised Silvia was so cold she could be ice, so I decided to melt her, I switched my watch to magnify and pointed at the sun. It suddenly got really hot and I noticed that Silvia was melting like planned.

"I'll get you NEUTRON!" she screamed as she turned into a blue blob on the ground.

But the purple sphere has already been shot and was heading towards Cindy; I dived at it, and got hit.

"JIMMY!" shouted Cindy.


	8. Chapter 8

**OH NO! This can't happen! But its not over yet!**

**Cindy's POV**

"Jimmy no!" I shouted as I was running towards his pale, stiff body.

"Cindy?" he said as if he has a little bit of life in him. "Are you ok?" he asked me.

"I am fine, but Jimmy, you can't… you can't die!" I said, with my eyes filling up with tears.

He just barely smiled and replied. "I will die knowing I have saving the love of my life." After that, he takes his last breath and … dies.

"I love you too, Jimmy." I say in such a small voice, I barely hear it myself. I put my head on his chest and start to cry.

By now the whole school has gathered around and is crying too.

Butch then said, "He was such an easy kid to bully! Now I have to beat up Sheen!"

"AAAHHH!" Sheen shouts and is running away from Butch.

In the sky is a pale but still visible space ship, it lands in the centre of the basketball court, out come aliens like Silvia, they say, "We are ashamed of what our fellow Venusian has done, and am here to revive your friend." They say.

I look up in disbelief, and see an alien approaching Jimmy, "No! You can't save him, for he is already dead!" I cry.

"You Earthlings are so behind, we Venusians have already found a way to restore the dead, but it will cost us one of our lives." Says a different Venusian.

An old Venusian approaches Jimmy and powers up a glowing sphere like the one that killed Jimmy, but it was white.

He takes it and puts it in Jimmy's hair, what an odd place to put it… Jimmy soon coughs; I stare into his sapphire eyes which are now open and say, "Welcome back." With a smile on my face.

I look up to were the Venusians were but they seemed to be gone… as if they were never there.

"Cindy" he asks, "What happened?"

I simply reply, "Well it's a long story, but I think this will cover everything."

I pull him up to his feet, and kiss him on his slightly pink lips. "Does that help you remember?" I say with a mysterious smile on my face.

"Yep, I think it does." He says and kisses me. "Does that mean you … love me?" he asks me.

"Maybe…" I say kissing him again.

**Not the End yet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And the day is saved… he he this is the end!**

**Jimmy's POV**

"_Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me! Cindy loves me!" _I think with a smile on my face while kissing my love.

**The End**

**I Hope you liked it! It was my very first, so don't tease me! Review please!**

**JC Lova.**


End file.
